


You're Gonna Listen

by Cunninglinguist



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Consent Issues, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), Top Rick Grimes, Torture, Violence, negan is into it but he is a sick puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: Rick & Alexandria & Co. defeat Negan & the Saviors and decide to keep Negan in Alexandria's prison cell. Rick pays Negan a nighttime visit.





	You're Gonna Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters within that universe, and I am not making any money off of this or any other fanworks.
> 
> A/N: Please read the tags--if this isn't your jam, it costs zero dollars stay in your lane and not read/comment.

Rick was seething. He had been all night.

With the help of surrounding communities, Alexandria had won the battle against Negan and his loathsome army of Saviors, a glorious fact that made Rick glow with pride and superiority. It had been a long, arduous battle, chock full of poor decisions, near misses, and painful losses, but oh--it had been worth it. It had been worth it for many reasons, not least of which was to see Negan on his knees before Rick, gloved hands raised high as he periodically spat out wads of blood and saliva onto the ground below him, his breathing labored and pained. 

“Just kill him!” Daryl had shouted gruffly, his bow poised to kill. 

“No,” said Rick, scrubbing a hand over his beard as he paced deliberately before the man in question. “We could use him.”

The fucker’s signature smirk was nowhere to be found, his sweat-damp brow furrowed in worry, the barest traces of fear in his hazel eyes. He was brave, that much could be said, remaining silent and composed as his body was completely subjected to Rick’s whims, open to whatever fate Rick decided for him. 

The raw power behind such a notion had sent blood rushing between Rick’s thighs at the time, and again at the mere memory of it now. Rick closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, remembering the divine feeling of yanking Negan to his feet and forcing him down into the basement dungeon that Morgan had built expressly for this purpose. 

Negan hadn’t said a word as Rick, Daryl, and Michonne had taken turns stripping him of his clothes and weapons--the sheer volume of knives that man kept on his person at all times would have been impressive had he been anyone else. Michonne held a blade against Negan’s jugular as Daryl roughly bound his wrists behind him with enough coarse rope to subdue a man of such stature and cruelty. When he was finally naked and sufficiently restrained, they’d tossed him into a cell. Rick had stared Negan directly in the eye as he locked the barred door emphatically--Negan had stared back, an odd, resigned smile playing at his bloody, bruised lips. 

“Hope you’re not gonna leave me all by my lonesome down here for long,” Negan had called after him with a feeble laugh that turned quickly into a pitiful cough. 

Rick had stopped in his tracks, though he’d refused to turn and acknowledge the man. Oh, he’d be back--and soon. Then...then Negan would be wishing he’d been less flippant in his commentary, or that he’d said something--anything--other than that.

Now, it was the wee hours of the morning, and Rick had been tossing and turning all night, his undershirt soaked in frustrated sweat as he angrily revisited every last, horrendous moment between him and his enemy--a man who was now at his mercy, subject to the far reaches of Rick’s own cruelty. 

A gentle hand came to rest on Rick’s thigh. “You good?” asked Michonne, her voice thick with sleep. 

“Yeah,” he replied, rolling onto his side to kiss her face. 

She chuckled drowsily. “Don’t lie to me. You’re thinking about Negan.”

“‘Course I am,” Rick shot back too quickly. 

“You wanna fuck him up,” she said. It wasn’t a question. 

Rick’s fist clenched involuntarily. “Yeah...yeah, I do.”

Michonne opened her eyes to look at him with a soft understanding that almost melted Rick’s anger--almost. “Do what you gotta do. Everyone understands.”

Empowered by her approval, Rick sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Michonne grabbed his wrist, not too tightly, but firmly enough to hold meaning. He turned back to face her.

“Don’t kill him,” she said sternly. “Whatever it is you do to him in there…”--she exhaled audibly--  
“however brutal, just...don’t kill him. That will defeat the entire purpose of capturing him alive in the first place.”

Rick furrowed his brow and nodded. She tightened her grip on his wrist. “Promise?”

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Promise.”

She offered him a weak half-smile before pulling the sheet over her shoulders and rolling over. 

Rick pulled on his jeans, not bothering to change or cover his sweat-soaked tee-shirt. In the bathroom, he splashed some cold water on his face and gazed at the mirror for a few seconds longer than usual, both embracing and not fully understanding the man who gazed back at him. He shoved a bottle of water in his back pocket and set out for his destination.

He waved away the guard--someone from the Kingdom, Rick didn’t know her name yet-- when he arrived at the door to the holding cell, steeling himself. _Don’t kill him._

_Make him suffer. Make him bleed._

_Break him._

Adrenaline lit Rick up from the inside as he pulled open the heavy hatch doors and descended into the dark, damp basement. It was cooler down here, though not by much. He forced himself to walk slowly, his footfalls heavy and deliberate on the mottled concrete floor. 

“Well, well, well.” Negan’s voice was hoarse from dehydration, but infuriatingly cocky nonetheless. His eyes glittered where he was slumped against the wall in the dark cell, lit only by a sliver of moonlight that trickled in through the tiny basement window. “Look who couldn’t fuckin’ stay away.”

Rick curled his fingers around the bars and leaned forward to grin at the helpless man before him, eyes wide and manic. “‘Course I couldn’t. Seein’ you behind bars? This shit’s priceless.”

Negan chuckled darkly. “Holy hell, Rick, if I didn’t know better, I’d think havin’ me bound up and naked all to yourself was makin’ your fuckin’ dick hard or something.”

Rick scoffed and reached up to pull the chain attached to the basement’s single lightsource, a lone filthy, bare lightbulb. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the key to the cell door. “Guess you really don’t fuckin’ know shit, then,” he sneered, stepping into Negan’s space. 

Negan licked his lips, wincing slightly as his dry tongue caught on an open split. “Well fuck me, aren’t you just something el--”

Rick’s rage spiked, and before he knew what he was doing, he hauled back and slapped Negan across the face. Blood and saliva splattered across the concrete walls. Negan looked up at Rick, mouth open, pupils blown, his expression an absolutely irresistible mix of surprised, afraid, and aroused. 

Rick squatted and grabbed Negan by the jaw, just as his counterpart had done to him on several occasions, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“You thought you knew me,” he hissed, his grip tightening, forcing Negan’s lips into a perfect little O. “But you got it fucked up. You don’t know shit about me, ‘bout what I can do.”

Negan thrashed against his bonds, albeit half-heartedly, holding Rick’s gaze boldly, daring him to continue. 

“Look at you now,” he murmured, loosening his grip and gently stroking the backs of his fingers against Negan’s scruffy cheek. “All that power, all that cruelty, all that dominant, alpha-male bullshit…”

He bared his teeth, squeezing Negan’s face even harder. “But without your army of dogs? Without your arsenal of stolen weapons? Your arbitrary power structure? You ain’t shit. You ain’t nothin’. Just a little bitch.”

 

Negan groaned, like he was trying to say something, but Rick covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. “Nope. You don’t get to say shit anymore, no cocky quips, no orders, no ultimatums...it’s just you and me now, and seems to me that there’s a significant imbalance of power, little bitch.”

Roughly releasing Negan, Rick stood. He took his time raking his eyes over the quivering mess at his feet. Negan was still handsome as hell in spite of, or perhaps because of, the swelling, the bruises, and the blood, both fresh and dried. Fuck, he had a nice body, too--long and lean, probably slimmer than he would have been before the world changed, but real easy on the eyes. Rick smirked; based on looks alone, he would have most likely offered to buy Negan a drink if he’d seen him around before...before. The irony was not lost on him.

Rick’s eyes widened incredulously when he saw Negan’s cock, hanging hard and heavy between his legs. Negan’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he realized what Rick was staring at and awkwardly tried to curl into fetal position, but there was only so much he could do in Daryl’s expert bondage. 

Rick snickered and gently rubbed the toe of his heavy boot against the tip of Negan’s erection, eliciting a gasp and shudder. 

“No fucking way,” he taunted. “Big, bad Negan gets off on being tied up and humiliated.”

“C’mon, Rick,” laughed Negan weakly. “You gotta fuckin’ know I--”

Rick crouched over Negan and pressed his hand into his damaged face, covering his mouth with the heel of his hand and drawing out a pained groan. “What did I just say?! Shut the fuck up!”

In one swift, wrathful motion, Rick hauled Negan to his knees. He struggled to stay upright, his head was probably swimming, but that didn’t stop Rick from grabbing him by the hair and unzipping his pants. He stroked himself with one hand as he tipped Negan’s chin upward. “Why don’t you make that mouth useful and open up, little bitch,” he murmured harshly. Negan’s mouth hung slack, most likely due in equal parts to his disbelief at the situation and his injury-induced slowness. 

Rick groaned as he slowly fed his cock into Negan’s hot, wet mouth. He bit his lip and looked down--Negan looked damn good on his knees, fighting against his bonds, gagging and drooling on Rick’s cock. The power of having Negan at his mercy, using him like this, was nearly enough to make Rick come right then and there, but he steeled himself--he wanted this to last. 

Rick was vicious and unrelenting, pulling on Negan’s hair and forcing his eyes upward. “Look at me,” he commanded, the fire of all that had been lost--all that had been taken from him--burning behind his eyes, possessing him as he fucked Negan’s face. It was a beautiful thing, to stare into Negan’s eyes, wet around the edges with tears, as he degraded him. God. Rick bit his lip and increased the ferocity of his thrusts as every pained grunt, every wet choke from the man before him went straight to his cock. 

“I oughtta come all over that pathetic, bashed-up face of yours,” he said dispassionately, ceasing his thrusts only to wrench Negan’s head back and rub his slippery cock all over swollen, bleeding lips. Negan let out a helpless little moan, and Rick couldn’t quite tell if it was in discomfort or arousal or both, but he was too far gone to give a fuck. 

Negan’s eyelids fluttered as Rick forced his length back into his mouth. “Now get it real nice and wet,” he grunted. “‘Cuz I’m gonna fuck the shit outta you, and hell, I don’t give a fuck if it hurts you or not.”

Negan’s back arched and he moaned as he slobbered all over Rick, bobbing his head desperately as he sucked him like a pro. Rick’s stomach flipped in conflicted arousal--he knew it had to be painful, he knew Negan’s face and knees and everything else had to be hurting from the fight, from the effort of being forced into this position, but damn if Negan wasn’t loving every minute of this. 

This revelation both heightened Rick’s arousal and enraged him in equal measure. Eyes flashing, Rick pulled Negan off of him.

“Damn, Rick,” murmured Negan hoarsely, licking his lips. “This is a different fuckin’ side of you--”

Rick slapped him across the face once again, harder than before, offsetting his balance and sending him toppling to the ground with a grunt. He scrambled to sit up on his knees, but Rick knelt behind him and pressed down hard between his shoulder blades, grinding his face against the gritty concrete.

“You will fucking speak when spoken to,” barked Rick, pulling him up by the hips. “That mouth better not open again unless it’s to scream my name or suck my dick.”

Once he’d kneed Negan’s thighs wide, Rick paused, dizzy, vision hazy as he took in the sight before him: Negan was completely submissive to him, face down, ass up, trembling, bleeding, and panting before Rick, body tense and cock so desperately hard it was dripping. Rick closed his eyes and squeezed the base of his own erection just enough to stay his urge to give in and come all over Negan. 

Visions of Abraham passed behind his eyelids--first smiling, laughing, smoking his cigar, then lying on the ground, head barely intact, unrecognizable from Negan’s brutal beating. Next, thoughts of Glenn--sweet, caring Glenn, who had been like a brother to Rick, now ripped from this world for no reason, save Negan’s pride and wrath. Anguish and ire alike surged in Rick, and he returned to himself, hot fury rippling through him. Narrowing his eyes, he squeezed Negan’s ass hard enough to bruise and unceremoniously parted his cheeks. 

“Bet you’re real tight,” he murmured, leaning forward to spit a globule of saliva onto Negan’s tight, clenching asshole. Negan shuddered and groaned as Rick teased his length against him, pressing the tip against him until the reluctant muscle yielded. 

Negan inhaled sharply and squirmed, hips jerking forward. Rick yanked them back, roughly pushing another inch of his cock inside and drawing a gasp from Negan’s throat.

“Fuck,” he said, slapping Negan’s ass so hard it echoed throughout the cell. “You’ve fuckin’ done this before, huh?”

Negan started to reply, maybe in protest, maybe not (Rick didn’t care), but Rick rolled his hips, sliding further into Negan’s body and curtailing that thought with a moan. 

“Jesus Christ, Rick,” panted Negan as Rick thrust in and out of him shallowly, teasing him with half of his length. 

“Beg for my cock,” growled Rick, staring at where his body connected with Negan’s, his entire body a white hot conduit for his darkest, basest urges. 

Negan grinned, teeth tinged red with blood. “Ooh, Rick,” he murmured, craning his neck to look up at him. “I think I like you like this.”

Rick clenched his jaw, wrath tearing through him as he yanked Negan’s head off the floor and slammed it down with a sickening crack. Negan wheezed wetly in pain and spat out more blood onto the floor.

“Beg for my fucking cock, little bitch,” ordered Rick again, raking his nails down Negan’s sides, leaving pink scrapes in their wake. 

“Fuckin’ hell, please,” groaned Negan, eyes squeezed shut in agony. “Please, fuck me, Rick.” 

Negan’s acquiescence was a thing of beauty, and Rick relished in it. Though he was acutely aware of its existence, Rick’s sadistic side rarely made an appearance--especially with a sexual partner. However, when it came to the abhorrent man before him, suffering heightened Rick’s arousal just as much as another partner’s shared excitement. 

With a thick grunt of effort, Rick pulled Negan back onto his cock. Negan gasped and writhed as Rick fucked him hard and rough, apathetic to the way Negan’s fingers twisted helplessly at his low back. With a particularly deep thrust, Negan’s back bowed and he cried out for the first time that night--music to Rick’s ears.

Rick leaned forward and jerked Negan’s head back. “That’s it, scream for me,” he snarled against his ear. Negan whimpered and bit into his abused bottom lip, fresh rivulets of crimson running down his chin. Rick swiped his fingers through the blood, bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste the coppery wetness of Negan’s pain as he fucked him. 

“Damn, Rick,” gasped Negan again, this time his voice was more strained as his asshole constricted around Rick’s cock. Heat flared in Rick’s gut as he doubled his efforts, aiming to hurt as he pounded into Negan. “What’s my name?” he growled, digging his fingernails into the sensitive flesh of Negan’s hips.

Negans’ eyes rolled back into his head. “Rick,” he groaned, strands of pink-tinged drool seeping onto the floor from his mouth.

“Huh?” Rick slapped his ass, unhinged with power and the maddening sensation of impending orgasm.

“Rick,” cried Negan, straining to free his hands and pushing wantonly back against his nemesis, desperate to come. 

“One more time,” growled Rick, teeth gritted together as he selfishly chased his climax. 

“ _Rick!_ ” howled Negan, spasms wracking his body as he released copiously and violently onto the floor to Rick’s shock, delight, and disgust. Rick followed him over the edge, throwing his head back and coming in thick spurts deep inside of Negan with a primal roar. 

Rick pulled out quickly, mercilessly, sitting back on his heels to catch his breath and admire the way his semen dripped out of Negan’s raw, red asshole and down the quaking flesh of his inner thighs. 

Negan panted wordlessly against the floor, little groans escaping his throat every so often, noises that filled Rick with immense satisfaction. Rick slapped Negan on the ass and stood, pulling his pants up. Just as he was about to tuck himself away, he wrapped his palm around his sloppy, softening cock and gave it a slow pull. Without a word, he smeared his filthy palm across Negan’s face. 

“Fuck,” muttered Negan, wincing at the onslaught of cooling fluids. 

“Mmm, see what you made me do, you fucking asshole?” asked Rick almost jovially as he zipped up his jeans. He took a big swig from the bottle of water before capping it and setting it next to Negan. “Here.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to drink that?” asked Negan with a glare, still bent over, ass high. He wriggled his bound arms emphatically.

“You’re a resourceful guy,” said Rick, stepping out of the cell and locking Negan in. He smirked and ran a hand through his sweat-damp curls. “You’ll figure something out.”

Negan chuckled mirthlessly and maneuvered his way pitifully over to the water bottle. “Son of a bitch. I really fucking underestimated you.”

“Yeah, ya did. But don’t worry.” Rick leaned forward, aimed, and spat, hocking a loogie directly onto Negan’s face. Negan let out an indignant bark, making a retching noise as he glowered at Rick, positively seething.

Rick smiled and winked at him. “I’ll fucking break you for it,” he promised, almost gleefully. The last thing Negan saw before the light was extinguished was Rick’s wide, frenzied stare.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love dark, dom!Rick, ok?! Also, as much as I *love* me some Negan in charge, I L O V E subby, bottom!Negan just as much if not more, so this was super fun to write. 
> 
> The song I listened to nonstop whilst writing this and incidentally named the fic after is this [beautiful jam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8k527UA-LlA), 'coz it's kind of a perfect dark!Regan jam. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this heap of trash, and are also inclined towards spooky/horror media, please feel free to find me on the ol' [Tumbles](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com).


End file.
